


Broppy fanart: (Requests Open)

by Anomaly1003



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomaly1003/pseuds/Anomaly1003
Summary: After watching Trolls: World Tour I got back into the fandom and started shipping Branch and Poppy hard again. These drawings belong to me and did them for fun. Im adding a few AU's because I want to explore my favorite pairing with cute different outfits.At this time I will be taking requests to help motivate me to draw more. Don't be shy!
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rock-fan Poppy AU. RockTroll Branch.  
> Poppy, queen of Pop, is a die-hard fan of Rock-and-Roll and has a major crush on the lead guitarist, Branch.


	2. Bathrobe Snatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy loves to take Branche's robe and she looks absolutely adorable in it that Branch doesn't have the heart to tell her to give it back, so he fights the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. I will be taking request at this time!


End file.
